Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transparent conductive film and a touch panel therewith.
Description of the Related Art
Concerning conventional transparent conductive components, the so-called conductive glass is well known, which includes a glass member and an indium oxide thin film formed thereon. Since the base member of the conductive glass is made of glass, however, it has low flexibility or workability and cannot preferably be used in some applications. In recent years, therefore, transparent conductive films using various types of plastic films such as polyethylene terephthalate films as their substrates have been used, because of their advantages such as good impact resistance and light weight as well as flexibility and workability, and used for applications requiring transparency, such as touch panels.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-157543 discloses an invention directed to a resistive film type touch panel as an example of the touch panel. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-157543, a colored substrate is used to reduce the reflection of external light at the interface between the substrate and the conductive layer and at the interface between the conductive layer and the air so that the display on the display device can be made readily visible.
On the other hand, concerning touch panels enabling multipoint input, capacitive touch panels have attracted attention in recent years. Such capacitive touch panels generally use a transparent conductive film including a transparent conductive layer having a predetermined pattern.